mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Weddin
Weddin, or Wedin (ウェディン) in the original Japanese release, also known by her real name Mine Musubiya (結屋美祢), is one of the main protagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. Weddin is a second-year of Namiyama Middle School. She is a well-liked class representative and a huge Magical Girl fan. Appearance Human Mine is described to have a long, thick braid that falls down the center of her back. She wears red plastic-framed glasses. Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Weddin's sandy brown hair has eight braids, with four at each side. She has two long strands in the front, giving her the illusion of longer hair. Her golden eyes sparkle. Her bangs are parted to show a golden rose mark on her forehead. On top of her head is a real candle fire that burns, surrounded by multi-colored roses. There is a black chain with a padlock wrapped around the top of her head. Her long veil appears to be part of her hair and is braided. It extends to her feet and is tied together by cream and yellow colored roses at the ends. Part of it drags behind her. She wears triangular earrings with red jewels hanging from the end. She wears a lacey cream-colored leotard as the base of her costume. Her sleeves are all made of lace, and her gloves reach just below her elbow and are decorated with rose patterns. She wears a lace choker with a black chain around her neck that attaches to the tops of her arms at her sleeves. Towards the bottom of her leotard are two big, silky golden bows attached to her hips. In the same lower area, there is another black chain that connects to the two roses on her veil and goes up through the middle of her leotard to connect to the padlock on her neck. Weddin holds a full bouquet of roses. She has cream stockings with small shoes of the same color. Around her right ankle is a broken black shackle. Personality As class representative, Weddin is known to be a serious-natured, sophisticated girl. However, when she transforms into her Magical Girl form, she becomes a lot more passionate and wants nothing more than to stop evil. She's seen as the leader of her group in Limited and was good with providing source of information. She dislikes those who break the law. Weddin views herself as selfish, though she actually does care for the well-being of others and would sacrifice herself for the greater good if need be. Magic If you make a promise, she can make sure you keep it. When she makes a promise with someone, that promise must be kept. A promise is considered an agreement between two or more parties. There is no limit to the number of promises made at once or the people involved in one. If there are multiple promises that contradict, the one that is established later has higher priority, and Weddin determines the exact meaning of the conditions agreed upon. The effect is permanent even after the death of Weddin. The magic only enforces one's action, not one's emotion or thoughts. Relationships Captain Grace Weddin and Captain Grace are teammates. After the Namiyama girls are transformed into Magical Girls, their party struggles to decide if they should follow Toko's instructions and fight the evil witch or to turn her down. However, after Grace's insistence (and a tug on Weddin's sleeve), both Grace and Weddin agreed that they should stay as Magical Girls and fight with the others following them. Later on, after the first clash with the B-City Investigation Team, the group discusses their further plan of action. Weddin suggests that they reflect on what to do before attacking again, and Grace once again agrees with her. When she does, though, she refers to Weddin as "the class rep" and Weddin corrects her by saying that her new name is "Weddin." Grace is pleased with this and introduces herself as Captain Grace. The two shake hands and nod at each other, understanding they have similar mindsets now that they are Magical Girls. Grace's confidence and Weddin's pleasant determination bring the Namiyama girls together. Shortly after, Grace and Weddin have an argument over whether they are truly Magical Girls or "beautiful fighting girls." Grace believes they should have a cohesive theme and Weddin argues that their group is fine the way it is, as she isn't sure what they are classified as and if it's proper for them to match anyway. Grace refers to Weddin as an "otaku splitting hairs" and the two glare at each other. This argument ends after Weddin changes the subject to who should be the leader of their team. Grace and Weddin have a debate and everyone decides to vote a leader democratically. Weddin wins by a single vote. Weddin then uses her magical ability to force her teammates to follow her orders. From this point on, Grace and Weddin do not get along. Weddin thinks that Grace is barbaric and lacking in critical thinking, and Grace tells Funny Trick that Weddin is just a "smug idiot" and leader in name alone. Later in Limited, after Weddin frees herself of her brainwashing, she thinks about Grace's death. She admits that while she looked down on Grace for being a problem child, and although they were averse to each other more often than not, she is filled with frustration and regret over Grace's passing. Weddin knows that she made light of Grace and believed Grace had simply been a muscle-brain and not suitable for being their leader. But in the end, when Weddin and Tepsekemei were in trouble, Grace had come to save them. Weddin realizes she relied on Captain Grace all along. Funny Trick Weddin and Funny trick are teammates. Kuru-Kuru Hime Kuru-Kuru Hime and Weddin are teammates. Weddin respects Hime as a teacher, being the only one who calls Hime by her professional name instead of the childish nickname "Monster." In spite of this, Weddin warms up considerably to Hime and their relationship is described as being almost chummy. After Hime experimentally ties Weddin up with her ribbons, Hime scolds Weddin for saying her skill would be useful in a dirty video game or manga. Weddin replies that the topic is common knowledge. Weddin then explains her own magic to Hime and adds that it symbolizes "the fearsome nature of marriage." Hime reprimands her again and Weddin repeats that such a thing is common knowledge. Hime finally asks that Weddin get rid of this "knowledge." Rain Pow Weddin and Rain Pow are teammates. Postarie Weddin and Postarie are teammates. Tepsekemei Weddin and Tepsekemei are teammates. She claims Weddin to be "heavy." Toko Weddin was turned into a Magical Girl by Toko. Mana When Weddin's images of a Magical Girl was destroyed but what she had witness, Mana came up and comforted her by telling her to become her own ideal of Magical Girl instead of what the media had shown her. Hana Gekokujou Due to being on the opposing team, they were seen arguing. However, Weddin purposely did this to distract Hana, to throw her off so that Kuru-Kuru Hime could use her ribbons to tied her up. However, their plan backfired and got tied up instead. After breaking free, she was chased by Hana until they were intercepted by the Prisoners. Pukin During the events of Limited, Pukin brainwashed Weddin with her magical sword. Pukin became the center of Weddin’s world. She seemed to be love-struck by Pukin, always in a blissful daze and wanting to be near her. After being released from Pukin’s control, Weddin is horrified by how she acted under her and feels physically sick when she thinks about her. Pythie Frederica During the events of Limited, Pythie Frederica worked with Pukin against Weddin and her team. Weddin hates Frederica for this, however, she does trust her and is able to work together with her when she thinks it's necessary. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Weddin has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 4/5 Magic Experience: 1/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Magical Girl Knowledge: 4/5 Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arc 3